videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork (1998)
Clockwork is a puzzle/horror game developed by Qubec Games' branch in Britain. It was based of a book of the same name written by Phillip Pullman. Plot There are three parts of the story: Karl's section, Prince Otto's section and Gretl's section. The story starts with Karl's side of the story. Karl is supposed to make a clockwork figure for the tower in the town square. However, he wasn't even able to do so since he has no experience with clockwork. In a rush to set up his section of the tower, he gathers together several cogs, gears and pulleys to build a quick piece. He gathers all the parts, but ends up with a creation that doesn't even work. As fate has it, Karl ends up finding a small clockwork child in the snow. He attempts to set it up, but ends up also ends up with "Sir Ironsoul", a clockwork knight made by a man efficient in clockwork. However, Ironsoul comes alive and tries to kill somebody if the latter says the word "devil". The only way to stop him is to whistle, sing or hum the "The Flowers Of The Lapland". The player is then confronted by two choices: pick the child or pick Sir Ironsoul. If he picks the child, Sir Ironsoul is locked away and the child is bought to the tower. This then has an affect on Gretl's side of the story. However, if the player hides the child in favour of Ironsoul, Karl brings the knight to the tower. However, when Karl gets his foot snagged on a cog in the tower, he says "devil" as a substitute for a swear. This causes Sir Ironsoul to wake up and try and kill Karl, prompting a boss fight. Ironsoul still kills Karl either way if you win or lose to push along the story. The next part has Prince Otto's section. The princess ends up having a baby, but the child dies shortly after birth. Desperate to cure him, Otto brings the dead child, himself and the royal baron to a man named Dr. Kalmeius to see what he can do. Kalmeius creates an identical clockwork figure of the child to replace the dead child and they set off to the castle. Named Prince Florence, the child lives a happy life. 10 years later, the clockwork child ends up rusting. Otto and a royal baron bring Florence back for repairs (disguising their time out as an arching trip), but the player has another boss battle to deal with; a pack of hungry wolves. To end the battle, the Baron sacrifices himself to the wolves so Florence and Otto can get to Dr. Kalmeius safely. Kalmeius states that he can't fix the problem without a human heart. The baron was originally supposed to be coming to the place for that reason, but was torn apart by wolves. So, instead, Prince Otto gives Kalmeius his own heart as a replacement. After the surgery is done, a mechanism is made so Otto can guide Florence back to safety. However, Florence is thrown off the cart along the way while Otto steers the sleigh. Otto manages to get home, but doesn't respond to anything due to technically being dead. All he really did when he came back home was fall to the ground cracking a whip in the air nonstop. A search team find Florence in the town, (either at the top of the tower in the town square if you picked the clockwork boy in Karl's act or in the local tavern if you picked Ironsoul) looking more healthy than before Otto took him out "arching". However, the player is then confronted with another choice. Bring Florence back to the castle or let him stay at the town. No matter what choice you pick, the screen just turns black before advancing to the final section of the game. Gretl's side of the story is the final part. She has to clean the tavern she works as a waitress in. However, she stubs her toe and, like what Karl did in his act, uses the word "devil" as a substitute for swearing. However, there are two parts of the story depending on what choice you picked in Karl's section. If you picked to bring Ironsoul to the tower, nothing will happen. However, if you picked to bring the clockwork boy to the tower, Ironsoul will leap out from behind a canvas. This prompts another fight with Ironsoul. Ironsoul then rusts when trying to impale Gretl. The girl then hears cries for help and travels to the tower (if you picked the boy) or the broom closet (if you picked Ironsoul). If you travel to the tower, you have to go through a short platforming section before finding the clockwork boy at the top. It is clear by now that the clockwork boy is Florence. If you picked to bring Ironsoul to the tower, though, you will find Florence in the broom closet. Gretl brings him up to the tower (going through the platforming section) but then fighting Ironsoul when Gretl is hit by a pulley spinning faster than normal and, like Karl, using the word "devil" instead of a swear. Like what happens if Karl picked to bring Florence up, Ironsoul starts to rust.Tired and proud of fighting, Gretl falls asleep next to Florence. However, the love and care Gretl gave Florence by defending him turns Florence into a real child overnight. The tower makes all of the clockwork figures start up the next day, waking up Florence and Gretl. If you picked to bring Ironsoul up in Karl's act, he will smile to himself as he watches Florence walk out onto the balcony (also confused since Florence wasn't working the day before). As Florence and Gretl walk down to the town square, they are confronted by a search party. If you chose for Florence to be brought back to the castle, the search party will escort Florence out of the town. However, if you chose for him to stay, Florence will request to stay in the town. The search party would then leave, ending the game.Category:Fighting,horror Category:Horror Category:PC Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games